Memories
by Tomorow
Summary: Soft, white, petal-like substance drifted slowly to the ground as two figures stood in front of a tall..." 3rd fic. L's forgotten past is remembered once more. No pairings For now, Spoilers for L's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

**Pairings:** None for now. More like unknown.

**Date Started & Ending Date:** started on 7.2.08 and finished on 7.2.08: 1:41 PM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

**A/N:** Five wonderful reviews on my previous fics gave me the urge to write more. This will be a multiple chapter fic, unlike my other ones. Before I make the other chapters, I will have to ask you to tell me if you want this continued or not. For this reason, I made the first chapter very short. Just as an example, perhaps. Review please, ideas and notices on my mistakes will be highly appreciated. I also apologize for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad gramm**a**r. (Thank you **LawlietIsJustice**, for reminding me that grammar is spelled with two A's Lol.)

**oh and**...: I promise that the other chapters will be much longer than this one. (If I do continue that is).

Enjoy.

--

_A cold winter night. A full moon in the deep, dark blue sky, surrounded by beautiful shining stars. All was silent besides the cool wind's soft whispers. Everyone had gone into their safe shelters to keep from the chill. The naked branches of the trees swaying back and forth... back and forth... back and forth..._

_Soft, white, petal-like substance drifted slowly to the ground as two figures stood in front of a tall mansion-like house. The younger one of the two's hand tightened over the others._

_"This is your new home. I hope you feel welcomed and comfortable. There are other children here if you wish to play with them."_

_Lawliet looked up at the elders face and answered,"Thank you, kind sir... But I do not deserve such..."_

_"Nonsense, the pleasures all mine. And, no need for all that "kind sir" thing; you may call me simply by Watari." _

_"As you wish. Well then, thank you Watari."_

--

**hm...: **I don't think I did all that bad... Hm... Tell me what you think. Review please :). Oh and, don't forget to include if I should add on more chapters or not. If not, I will delete this because... it doesn't seem as if this should... be left alone without any other chapters.

**oh and btw**: Should the present L be telling someone random events that he remembers of his past? Or should it just... ... blah. I lost myself. I hope you understood this... these last two sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Date Started & Ending Date:** started on 7.2.08 and finished on 7.3.08: 10:05 AM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

**A/N: **Oh my, wonderful reviews :). Don't forget to read **oh and...: **after my **A/N: **please. It has a little fact that you should know. Oh, oh... I do believe I've done something wrong in this chapter... I do not think it's all that well made. Review please, ideas and notices on my mistakes will be highly appreciated. Forgive me for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad grammar.

**oh and**...: Do you still want this continued? If it's bad just let me know. I'll stop at anytime.

(It's a bit longer, yes? ;). )

--

How long we had stood there, I could not remember. It had been fifteen minutes maybe that we stood motionlessly in front of the large house? I could hear the birds start to chirp and I could see the morning sun peak out from the 'end of the world'. A truly beautiful sight.

"Let's go in? We have been out here for some time, and I see that you are shivering. Come, come, get comfortable."

I shouldn't have agreed to let Watari take me home. I shouldn't have agreed to letting him take care of me. I deserve nothing more than the filthy streets of England. His kindness is too much for a worthless orphan such as I...

"Child you haven't told me your name yet."

Is Watari's kindness just an act? Will he just use me as everyone else? The man he had saved me from a few hours ago had done so.

"My name is... my name is Lawliet." I whisper. It's been a long time I've actually had a normal, friendly talk with someone. My eyes make their way to the window. It's covered with a thick sheet of ice.

"My my, a very unique name. In this school, we merely use the first letters of our first names. Do you mind if I call you by L?"

I chew thoughtfully at my thumb. "No, no, not at all. You may call me by whatever you wish. Do I call you by W then?"

"You may, but you may also just inform me by Watari. So, how do you like it here?"

"It is a beautiful house. I enjoy being here. Oh... and... a school you say? Would this be a school?"

"Yes, yes, it is. Do you wish to attend it? You may if you want," he replied, taking slow sips of his tea as if savoring the taste.

"I suppose... but, I would like to wait awhile..."

"All right. Make yourself at home. I will show you where your room is later. You may go outside if you like."

"Thank... you," I reply.

This much kindness was not given to me since... Since my parents were alive. I do wish that they still were. I try to force tears back as Watari makes his way back to me, bringing several large pieces of vanilla flavored cake along with him.

"What's wrong, child?"

"Nothing... It is nothing. Thank you for your concern."

"Okay then, L, call me if you ever need anything. I have to go help out the teachers."

"Thank you." I reply slowly. My throat still hurts from the choking I received earlier today. I don't deserve all this. I should be still out in the cold. It's been too long since I've felt any love and I wont now. I run unconsciously outside and cry.

Watari must have heard me because he came out running and gave me a hug.

"Dear God, child."

I ignore him and continue to weep.

"Child, what is wrong?"

I turn and continue to sob as I mumble out words I cannot even understand.

--

**A/N... cont.: **Not as well written as the chapter before I do think... I apologize. Should I still go on with this? Review please and you will be much loved. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**--

**Pairings: **None for now. (Probably never.)

**Date Started & Ending Date:** started on 7.3.08 and finished on 7.4.08: 2:47 PM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

**A/N: **Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews. Oh dear, I am sorry. I don't think this chapter fits with the previous one. This will be the last time I bring this up but... should I still continue? Oh, oh... I apologize for worrying so much. I'm merely a beginner at writing fics and... Well, I don't know. I am sorry. Review please, ideas and notices on my mistakes will be highly appreciated. I also apologize for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad grammar.

**And...: **I've made a slight mistake. I remembered that L was the first child to live at the Wammy's House. There were no other children living there before him. But yes... There's a chance of me adding another character and pretend he/she's a year younger than L in later chapters because of this. (It seems so lonely to me that the only characters will be Just Watari and L...)

--

The cold winter wind hits my face and freezes drops of tears. The snow had stopped falling awhile again, but it is as cold as if it never did.

"I don't deserve this," I tell him plainly.

"L, you should understand that you deserve better. I know you've been through hard times but you don't deserve to be homeless or be hated upon. This isn't by luck. You are a human, therefore you deserve to be treated as such. Please stop crying..."

Watari's soft, soothing voice calms me. I eventually stop crying and look at the elder.

"You've done so much for me... how can I repay you?"

"L... do you not understand, still? Understand that you are human and not some item that someone can do whatever with. Come in, Child, you look cold. I'll make you something warm to eat and drink."

I bring a tattered sleeve to my face to chew. I am still convinced that I'm worthless but I nod hesitantly and follow him slowly back inside.

Watari brings two cups of tea and a plate of sweets. I've developed a liking to sugary things since I'd taken a bite of the vanilla cake he'd given me earlier.

"Help yourself. Do you mind if I ask you about what happened awhile ago?"

I take the largest chocolate covered donut and eye him, licking the side of my treat.

"...Not at all, you did save my life after all. I trust you enough to tell you what had happened..."

"Who was that man? What was his purpose of choking you and hitting you like that?"

I ponder at the question gnawing at my thumb.

"I don't know who he was nor do I know his reason for mistreating me," I reply,"Perhaps... perhaps it is because I'm a useless piece of trash that no one wanted..."

I trail off as I recall what had happened earlier. I can't hear Watari's scolding...

--

_"Please... just... just let me go... I'll do whatever you want. Just please let me go," I pleaded, scooting back as the stranger eased closer._

_"Shut up, kid. Why should I listen to you? You're just going to try to run away again... Now. Shut up and follow me. Maybe I wont hurt you if you obey..."_

_His large hands are extended towards me. I'm curious and wonder if he would hit me or not. My roped hands are in front of my face in an attempt to protect myself. My guess is close but not exact. He reaches out and chokes me. I cry out hoping that someone might hear and save me from this..._

_--_

"...Are you listening to me?"

My thought is again interrupted and I face him to answer.

"I am sorry... I was just... thinking...May I go rest?"

"Yes, you may. Are you feeling alright? You do look pale."

"My skin tone is naturally like that... I am," I lied, turning away from Watari.

Watari sighs and helps me up."Very well then. Follow me, I will show you to your room."

--

**Oh my... T,T**: Oh dear... Have I done alright? Any problems? Hard to follow? Was it good? Bad? Reviewers will be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

**Pairings:** None for now. (thinking of putting one in...)

**Start and Ending date:** 7.7.08 and finished on 7.7.08: 9:08 AM Rushed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

**A/N:**Thank you for all your kind reviews. The next chapter might come out a bit slower (depending on how busy I am). Lets see... Review please, ideas and notices on my mistakes will be highly appreciated. Forgive me for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad grammar. Hm... this time I didn't check for errors... I apologize. I was busy to do so... So there is probably more mistakes.

**To Dead At Heart & everyone: **I don't know just yet. I might not put a third character in at all. I'm still thinking. To everyone else... should I put in another character? If so, which?

--

_The small cold, hungry boy curled up in a corner, shivering as he felt the winter wind crawl into the holes of his torn shirt. He was tired. He hadn't gotten enough sleep; hence the bags under the poor boy's eyes.The ropes binding him to the wall kept him from sitting or laying down comfortably. His small thin body showed the constant hunger._

_Hearing footsteps nearing his small windowless room..._

--

The sun was still half way hidden behind the snow covered hills that surrounded the large city. It's first rays warmed and brightened the slowly awakening city. The people soon started to wake up to the new day and busied themselves with everyday things.

Walking out of my new bedroom, I shiver as I remember the nightmare I had. Watari greets me as I enter the kitchen.

"Ah! L, good morning, I see you've awaken. Have you slept well? Breakfast is on the table. Sit anywhere you like."

"I... I slept well, thank you..." I reply softly as I pick at the food. "Thank you also for the food."

"My pleasure." Watari watches me. "Is it not good? I can make you something else if you like."

"No, no, it's delicious. I... I'm not hungry. May I go outside and take a walk?" I stand up and walk slowly towards the front door.

"Of course. You may go look around the classrooms as well if you like. Please do not bother them though." Watari pointed towards a long picture covered hallway.

--

Deciding to look around the classes after taking a walk outside, I walk towards the front door. Looking outside, I can see that the falling of the white soft crystals had restarted.

Breathing in the cold frosty air, I wrap my jacket tightly around me and continued to the old home that I had been a captive in. I couldn't leave my step-father alone. I couldn't just stay away from my old "family". Even though they had treated me badly, they had given me a place to live.

I sigh inwardly as I timidly enter the dirty house. No one seems home so I continue exploring.

_Everything is still here_... I thought as I stared down at the staircase that led to the basement. I shivered as unwanted memories flooded back. Curious to see what had happened after I was saved, I started down hesitantly.

_"You little brat, come down here!" _

I stumbled down the stairs obeying the memory meekly.

_"Hurry down, rat. You still hadn't finished your chores. You know what your punishment is..."_

Looking around the blood covered floor, my memories of my whippings and other tortures had returned. I instantly had turned back into that broken little child in the hands of my captor. Collapsing on the red liquid covered floor, I started to cry.

--

**So...: **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Reviewers will be loved.


	5. AN:

**Memories**

**Written: July... July... Oh,... I've lost track of days. 4:24 PM. **

**A Note from Tomorow: **

**--**

Sigh...

Yes, I know I haven't updated in awhile. I am sorry. I have gotten very busy lately... I will try to update soon.

Thank you for taking your time to read.

-'' Have a nice day.

**--**

**A/N: Tomorow **


	6. Chapter 5

**Memories**

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Date Started & Ending Date:** started on 7.14.08 and finished on 7.15.08: 9:09 AM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the character

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Watari's real name

**A/N: **Please Review as it will help me gain courage to write another chapter. Ideas and notices on my mistakes will be appreciated. Apologizes for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad grammar. (I hadn't time to check for spelling, Forgive me.)

**Eh...: **I am really sorry for my slowness but I have things in real life to worry about. Chapters will come out slower than usual.

--

"Where is that child... I haven't seen him at all this afternoon..."

--

I wipe my hands on my jacket as I stand up. Casting timid glances at the chains and blood, I wipe my tears of my face and walk slowly back towards the stairs.

"I see you came back... Leaving so soon?"

Jumping back, I turn around, frantically looking for the owner of the voice. Looking up I see my previous "owner". Watching in horror as he stumbles down, I take steps back towards the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, worm." He sneers as he limp towards me. "Having a good life living with that Quillsh guy? **(1)**

_His leg is broken... _I note as I wonder what happened to him. I give no answer to his question and slide down to curl up against the wall. He comes closer; his body acts as a cage and traps me.

"Let me go... please..."

He **(2) **laughs at me and I feel stupid for being so weak. That I can't do anything to protect myself from him. I tremble; shy away and curl up into a tighter ball.

"You really are worthless... " He murmurs and extends his arm towards my face. Seeing me flinch, he continues laughing. He stumbles a bit and falls.

"We missed you, you know." He laughs, looking around. "Your _step-mother_ was murdered by the way. Things haven't been going correctly after you left."

"Enjoy seeing me in a pained state, eh? You must think this as some kind of pay back for what I've done to you for the last few years..." He chuckles and sighs. "I don't regret the things I've done..."

Step-father kicks me and I fall limp on the ground. My vision is blurry. I curse myself for being so weak as I try to focus my eyes again. Two hands roughly squeeze my neck and I hear him laughing.

"Die, worm. Die, you pathetic, stupid, bitch."

I writhe and choke back tears. I can't get enough air; my breathing is starting to get faster and harder. I want to die. I'm almost going to achieve my wish. I close my eyes...

--

**(1):**That's Watari's real name if you didn't know :0

**(2):** That "him" guy does not have a name. It is a made up character if you did not know already.

**T.T: **I didn't know what else to put... it's shorter than any other chapter I've made so far I think... (Not including 1 -'') So I am sorry. Next chapter might come a bit later seeing that I'm busy.

**BTW**: I have a 3rd character in mind. I may put him in the next chapter; I'm still considering it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Memories**

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Date Started & Ending Date:** started on 7.20.08 and finished on 7.21.08: 12:45 PM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

**A/N: **Review please, it will help me with courage and the speed of my updates. Ideas and notices on my mistakes will be highly appreciated. Forgive me for any misspelled words, if this was hard to follow, and bad grammar.

**Oh...: **I am getting most discouraged. My reviewers became fewer, I do not feel the need to continue this much longer. If no review is given, I shall stop. I apologize.

--

I can feel Death lurking near. I'm actually happy that it is. I don't fear it. I'm actually happy at the state I'm in right now. I stop struggling and let my hands fall limp next to my body. I can almost feel Death itself now. I close my eyes slowly and silently thank...

"You're not dying on me yet,_ boy_." The sharp voice causes me to open my eyes and stare again at the person I hate in front of me. He lets go of my throbbing neck and watches me cough and spit out crimson blood.

"You're going to live with me again. Isn't that great? We're going to be a... a _family _again." A small smile plays at his lips. "I know how much you missed me..."

I wince as he edges closer, can't helping the soft whimper that escapes my lips as my hair was pulled at tightly.

"Look... that one guy's not gonna come back to save you. He doesn't care about you. He probably knows by now that you're just a piece of trash." His breath tickles my ear, as he is too close to my face. "You were never loved and you aren't going to be loved now."

I don't look into his eyes. His face is only about an inch away from my face.

"Are you in pain, Lawliet?" He smirks. "_Are you, Lawliet?"_

I give no answer and turn away. I feel disgusted at myself for being so weak. I want to die. I want to so badly. My thoughts on suicide is stronger than ever but I can't find anything to kill myself with. I want to bring up my courage to stand up against him but I can not find the voice to do so. I start weeping uncontrollably.

_"Please... please just leave me alone. What have I ever done to you to receive this kind of treatment? Why do you hate me so much? You were my own step-father and yet you treat me like some slave! Leave me alone... please... just... just kill me. Please... do it. No one will find out. Just kill me now..."_

Father's eyes are lain upon me. I know he doesn't feel an ounce of regret nor does he care about me still. I can _feel _him smirking. I can see him smirking. He doesn't kill me as I asked him to. He beats me but does not kill me. Oh do I wish that the blows would though.

_"Sir, you should really put that club down. The kid beneath you is in pain. You should leave him alone, mister."_

I look around to see nobody. It must be only my imagination. My last bid of hope is gone. I brace myself and wait for the next hit... but never get it. I look up timidly at him and bite back a scream.

I watch step-father stumble to the wall, a short dagger stabbed into his stomach. His breaths are short and I know he can't live. I look around for the murderer but I see no one... except for two eyes in the shadows. I turn around as I run to help the man I hated so much. I don't know why. I tell myself to stop but I can't. I still feel that I can not leave him.

"Why are you helping the one that tortured you so? Don't you hate him?"

"I do... I suppose. It's... it's... I don't know." I stammer and turn around. "But thank--" but he is no longer there.

I dumbly stare and continue to bandage the injured man. "...You..."

--  
**A/N: **Yes, I added a third... fourth character finally... This chapter was "uber fail". I do not think this new person will stay in the story long though. A stupid ending, I know. But I was too tired to write anymore. I hope you enjoyed. Ah... Did I do well? Did I not? Review please, for they will encourage me to post up another chapter. No review, no next chapter.


End file.
